


In Sickness and Health

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, bunker!fic, shameless fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick with the flu is not at all Dean's idea of fun, but at least it's a little less horrible when the experience is shared with the person you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and Health

“I don’t like this, Dean. I don’t like this  _at all_.” Castiel’s gruff voice croaked from beside Dean, sounding as miserable as Dean himself currently felt.

“ _No one_  likes having the flu, Cas.” He responded matter-of-factly, his throat aching severely with every word that he forced out. “Welcome to the wonderful world of humanity.”

The muscles in Dean’s neck protested as he turned his head to glance at the defeated human being that occupied the other half of his bed. Cas’ eyes were red and puffy, his hair clinging to his slightly sweaty forehead.

“So that was the reason you told me it would be wise to sleep in my own bed for a few days when you got sick, wasn’t it?” Cas asked, frowning at Dean.

Dean’s chuckle sounded more like a dry cough. “Yeah… But you’re just so goddamned stubborn, aren’t you? I don’t like sleeping without you either, Cas. But now you’re sick too, so you might wanna listen to me,  _next time_.”

Cas groaned loudly at that. “I certainly hope there won’t be a next time.”

“Ditto.” Dean agreed, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his head that he felt whenever he spoke.

Even though Dean knew that it was technically Castiel’s  _own_  fault that he’d gotten sick as well, he took pity on his boyfriend when he saw how truly wretched Cas looked. Not to mention, all of this was completely new to Cas, who had gone centuries upon centuries without ever experiencing physical illness.

Dean reached out to place the palm of his hand against Cas’ forehead. Cas’ skin was cold as ice, even though he was sweating. With a sigh, Dean’s hand moved to cup Castiel’s jaw, his thumb soothingly caressing Cas’ face.

“It’ll be over soon enough, baby.” He promised, voice gentle. “Sam’s out to get us some medicine as we speak, we’ll be feeling as good as new before you know it.”

Castiel shot him a weak smile. “I’m so  _cold_ , Dean.”

“I know… It’s the fever.” Dean sighed, scooting closer to Cas, even though the action made every muscle in his body burn.

With some difficulty, Cas rolled into Dean’s arms, resting his head on Dean’s chest with a small whimper. Dean could feel him tremble, and rubbed a hand up and down Cas’ back to comfort him.

Castiel lifted his chin, and his watery blue eyes flickered up at Dean. The former angel wrinkled his nose. “You don’t have to do this, Dean. I’m fairly sure that I  _look_  as disgusting as I  _feel_.” Cas muttered quietly.

Dean rolled his eyes at how ridiculous Cas was being. “Yeah, not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m not exactly looking desirable either here.”

The left corner of Cas’ mouth lifted up into a barely-there smile. Dean grinned as he took in Cas’ unusually pale face, contrasted by the deep red skin that covered Cas’ nose. His lips were even more chapped than normal, and his hair was resembling a bird’s nest.

“By the way, for the record…” Dean paused to kiss the tip of Cas’ nose. “You still look pretty damn  _perfect_  to me.”

Cas said nothing, but his grip on Dean tightened as he buried his face in Dean’s shirt with a soft sigh.

Having the flu was no picnic, but the cuddles that came with it… Dean found that those did a lot to ease the pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
